


It was all his fault.

by DemonicInformant



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicInformant/pseuds/DemonicInformant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident occurs under Charles' watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was all his fault.

"Please... Erik... Leave me alone... I don't...want to talk about it..."

 

**I can't...**

 

Though he knew he needed too. 

 

What happened to Stephen hurt the male more than anything else possibly could. If he and Erik ever broke up, though he knew they never would, he could handle that. He could find someone new. They completed each other and neither would lose that over anything. If one of his students left the school, he could always gain another ten and that student would be happy. But  _losing_  a student... And under  _his_  supposed watch... That  _killed_  him. 

  
Hence why he'd been locked in this bedroom for over three days. Hank was the only one permitted to come in and out, and that was only for a second to leave something to eat, which was rare even then. No, it wasn't that he didn't want Erik, didn't  _need_  Erik, but he was too weak, and he didn't want the other to see him in such a pitiful state. 

 

He couldn't get that memory out of his head, and he knew, deep down, that Erik couldn't either.

 

They'd been standing on the balcony, watching the students display what they'd learned over the past week, and when he leaned over the balcony edge to call the next student to go, he felt Erik's arms around his waist, holding him close when he stood straight again, drawing a laugh from his lips. 

 

He barely turned his eyes away, knowing that Hank was watching as well in case anything happened, before he heard a sickening crack and a loud boom. He had turned in that same instance, only to see one of the students, the very student he called up, laying dead beneath a tree. He had...he'd missed his target... Stephen missed his target, threw a blast from his hand, and...cut the tree through the middle, only for it to retaliate and fall...on top of him. 

 

Charles had made it down to the ground in minutes, though by then... It was too late. He had gotten Piotr's help to move the tree, just to pick the boy up and run him to Hank, ordering Erik to take the children back to their rooms until further notice. 

 

It was too late. He was just seconds too late. There was too much internal damage: One collapsed lung, four broken ribs, one of which had been inches from puncturing his heart, and a snapped wrist. He supposed it was a good thing that the boy was cast here by his parents, to never come home again, but that gave him no solace. Stephen Sanders was dead. Under his watch. And if he'd only been down there faster... If he'd only been down there just a minute before... He could've taken the blow instead of the poor boy. 

 

And now, he simply sat on the shared bed, refusing to move. He wouldn't get up. He wouldn't leave this room. Not until he woke up from this  _nightmare_. 

 

"E-Erik, please... Please just leave me be... P-please..."

 

And there he went, he was crying again, hands holding his face silently as he sat on the bed in just his boxers, hair a mess and eyes blood-shot. 

 

This whole thing was his fault...


End file.
